Late Again
by SpockEatsCake2
Summary: A brief exposure of the moment when Carlos realized he had to set his priorities straight.
1. Chapter 1

Cecil checked his watch for the eleventh time. Four more minutes had passed. He tapped his finger against the covered table and drank quickly from his wine glass. According to the only "true timepiece" in Night Vale, it was thirty minutes later than the time he and Carlos had set for dinner.

His phone signaled to him that he was getting a call, and he picked up almost immediately. "Hello?" he asked, anxious.

A beautiful, rich, smooth voice spoke through the line. "Cecil! You'll never believe what I just found! You know that five-foot iridescent gecko under the stop sign by old woman Jose's house? There's _another _gecko there, only smaller than the first one. I think it might be the first gecko's offspring? And now they're both singing opera at passersby, but not just any opera, it's-"

"You forgot about dinner…because of a gecko under a stop sign..?" Cecil articulated his words, listening to himself to make sure he understood what was going on here.

"I- Oh no, Cecil, I'm sorry, I completely- I was- …I'm sorry." Carlos' excitement was quickly replaced with remorse.

There was a pause. Then Cecil opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sigh. He stared at the phone.

"Cecil..?"

"I'm going to finish the wine by myself, then. Goodnight, Carlos." He pressed the "end call" button, pursing his lips as he reached for his wine glass once again.

He wasn't in a particularly good mood after the pile of dead moths appeared on his bathroom counter this morning, but he instantly felt a pang of guilt at hanging up on his boyfriend. Still, he refused to call Carlos back after he stood him up.

He sipped the wine, then sipped some more, then poured himself a full glass of red from the wine bottle he'd bought for just this occasion.

Drinking mercilessly, he leaned back in his chair, fully intending to drink the entire contents of the bottle before Carlos had a chance to taste. That'd teach him, the gorgeous man.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quarter before seven by the time Carlos reached Cecil's door. He found it unlocked, so he entered, calling, "Cecil? I'm sorry. I won't blame you for feeling angry. Cecil?" He looked around the living area, wondering if his boyfriend was even here.

A black pulsating light from the kitchen, accompanied by the clinking of glass and silverware, answered his question. He followed it.

Lounging in a chair, legs stretched out under the table, was Cecil, holding a half-consumed bottle of red wine and looking a fair mix of satisfied and regretful, which was only possible in Night Vale.

"Cecil?" Carlos repeated, venturing forward.

"Oh, look who finally decided to sho- *hic*- show up," Cecil drolled sarcastically, bringing the bottle to his lips and throwing back a sizeable amount of wine down his throat.

Carlos bit his lip, stopping at the edge of the table. "I know, I deserve it. I'm sorry, I just got so caught up that I-" He stopped himself from continuing the futile apology; he had used it already.

Cecil pursed his lips. "Maybe you do deserve it. What do I know? I'm not important enough for you."

The words stung Carlos in his chest, gripping his heart in a sharp squeeze. He knelt by Cecil's chair, speaking softly, "Cecil, you know that's not true."

"Do I?" Cecil asked bitterly, far too drunk for his own good.

"Please don't say that, Cecil. I'm sorry. I know I messed up big time, but I don't want to do it again. From now on, I'm going to…I'm going to set an alarm."

Cecil jerked his head to look at his boyfriend with wide, struck eyes. As he struggled to find the words, Carlos shrugged with a smile and continued, "I know it's dangerous, but it seems like it's the only way I can keep track of time."

Cecil spluttered, almost tipping the wine bottle as he placed it on the table to throw his arms around his lover's shoulders. "Carlos, no, no, don't do that, please, that's not…"

"I'll be fine. My coworkers won't say anything, and the alarm will be on vibrate." Carlos hugged his boyfriend in return, closing his eyes. "I just hate missing my time with you, Cecil. I'm sorry."

Cecil clung to him like a wet cat to a dry human being, only much more affectionate and much less survival-oriented. "Carlos…"

Carlos' eyes sprung open as he felt the man in his arms lurch, and he quickly helped him to his feet and guided him hastily to the toilet before he hurled.

As Cecil wretched, Carlos placed a gentle hand on his back, rubbing his shoulders and traveling up and down his quaking spine. When he was finished, Cecil sat back and wiped his face with toilet paper, gazing up at his boyfriend with heavy-lidded eyes. Carlos stared back, expectant.

"I love you, Carlos…" Cecil whispered.

Carlos smiled with relief and adoration, leaning over Cecil to kiss his head softly and whisper, "I love you, too, Cecil."


End file.
